Finding Fire
by 6grapeytoes6
Summary: After Arthur stupidly leaves Francis, he drowns himself in work, alcohol, and sex. He doesn't even begin to feel whole again until he meets a heroic someone in a bookshop cafe...
1. Chapter 1

Arthur sat at his desk in his office, forlornly flipping his phone shut, then open again, trying to distract himself with the mindless motion. It didn't work. He still glanced at the screen for the hundredth time that day, his eyes still sought out the date.

It was amazing what a crushing ache a simple set of numbers could inflict upon his chest. Arthur snapped his phone shut again, chastising himself. He _knew_ the numbers. He'd already seen the date so many times that day. He thought the shock would lessen. It should have, shouldn't it? But it didn't.

It was because it had been exactly seven months since October 24. It'd been seven months without Francis. Arthur told himself halfheartedly that they had been months of self- improvement and discovery. Accomplishments. He tried to believe it, but he knew he was just kidding himself.

He'd known Francis vaguely since he was small, but he'd only _really_ known him for about two years. It had started on a hot night in early July, the air sweet with laughter and alcohol. One drink followed another… and another… and another. They had been so drunk, the drinks pulling Arthur out of himself and making Francis even bolder than usual. They'd been laughing at something stupid Francis had said. They looked at each other, and the laughter stopped, but it rang on in their eyes. Francis leaned in and they'd kissed, Arthur leaning heavily and wantonly onto the other. The kiss was hot. Messy. Frantic. Perfect. That one kiss started a hurricane.

Every day that followed was a haze of fire and emotion. Francis was so bloody infuriating. Pompous. Patronizing. He challenged everything Arthur said, dissolving every conversation into bickering. He made Arthur's blood boil, but it was an ecstatic, exciting burn. They'd fight, argue and throw objects at each other's heads, screaming themselves hoarse. They kicked and scratched and bled, then, roughly passionately, make up in an instant, Arthur falling back against a wall or into a bed, Francis whispering sweet French poetry into his ears. The kisses were like lightning. They sent shivers down Arthur's spine and turned the world behind his eyes a buzzing, feverish white.

Francis made Arthur lose control. He'd willingly give himself up to his senses. He had been a lunatic for four months straight. It was thrilling, but it was completely, mind-numbingly terrifying. That was why finally, after four months of beautiful, passionate, intense _living_, Arthur broke it off. He'd had enough of the constant back-and-forth arguing and fuming and drinking himself into a whore. He was constantly angry, bristling at every word. He didn't like what losing himself did to him. He couldn't stand to burn so brightly, to float through life untethered to the earth. He needed solid ground underneath his feet. He couldn't handle someone so deliciously vivacious as Francis was, a man who lived in the moment, for love and sex and good wine and a fine meal. Arthur needed stability, room to breathe.

Now, seven months later, that's what he had. A stupid, predictable, unchanging life full of all the empty air he could ever hope to breathe.

**Hey guys! Thanks for checking out this fanfic X3 It was inspired by the FrUk vs UsUk wars. I am completely a UsUk girl, but I found that, when I looked at Fruk fanart or FrUk amvs, I actually really kind of liked their relationship. Especially watching the show, I think it's very hard to deny that England and France have **_**something**_** for each other. This got me to thinking. What happened? **

**I am of the opinion that Francis and Arthur have dated… or whatever they did before America came around. But they just fight too much. I think Arthur needs a little bit of fighting- I mean, with his personality, it's probably impossible to not have **_**any**_** arguments with him- but FrUk seems to be centered around this idea of rivalry. Also, I just think Francis is too… rebellious? He seems almost detached to me, a kind of 'go with the flow' kind of guy. Arthur is so concerned with keeping up appearances and being proper and whatever. He needs stability. Also, they're kind-of intellectual equals, which might seem like a good thing, but I think in their case it would just start all kinds of bickering. **

** Which is where Alfred comes in. He is stupid. He's charmingly stupid. As a smart person, I can tell you I tend to **_**like**_** people who are dumber than me :P They tend to be more easygoing and have a more playful sense of humor. Also, it's almost like a little game to correct them (nicely) when they make a mistake. I think Arthur, even if he found it exhausting, would enjoy correcting Alfred's grammar and whatnot. **

**Arthur is bitter, but he's really just a softie at heart. I think, in addition to having an argument once in a while to spice things up, he needs someone to be sweet to him (and not just when they're having sex). Alfred's the kind of guy who wouldn't feel self-conscious about being a complete dough-head in public and giving Arthur a great big bear hug. **

**So, all in all, I think my point here is that opposites attract. Though Francis is a little bit more… free than Arthur is and Arthur's a big huge blob of tsunadere, I think they're too similar on an intellectual level. I, personally, just think Arthur and Alfred's personalities suit each other better. I'm sorry, FrUk fangirls, but I shall try to do your pairing justice, as well! *clenches fist in the air dramatically***


	2. Chapter 2

The breakup had, of course, been his fault, but it didn't stop Arthur from growing bitter. No one compared to Francis, so he had given up on long-term relationships. He grew tired of being disappointed and longing for something he'd ended himself. Instead, he threw himself into working, getting by on one night stands.

And so, there he was: melancholy old Arthur, reading papers, correcting errors, making deliveries, trying to control his temper while on the phone with tedious, simple-minded customers. He did everything he could by himself, efficient and proper. He went in early, went home late, trying to drown the memories in memos and data sheets. That was as fulfilling as Arthur's day got, until night fell and he got out of work. At night, he had other things he could do to help him forget.

Trying to snap himself out of his reverie, Arthur opened his phone and scanned through the contacts. Was there anyone here who he'd like to have for seconds…?

His eyes fell on the strong German name half-way down the list: _Ludwig_. Arthur leaned his head to the side, staring thoughtfully. The German had certainly been surprising. He seemed like a very practical, straightforward, polite sort of guy until you got him into the bedroom. He was such a large man, every muscle toned to perfection, making his clothes seem just a little bit too tight… One would never expect that sort of man to be submissive. But Ludwig was. He flushed pink, cried demurely, moaned sweetly and desperately. He was never lewd, but loud and keen and just the slightest bit… kinky.

Arthur called him. He needed kinky right now.

"Hello?" Ludwig's rough voice rang out from Arthur's phone. Arthur smirked deviously before he spoke, getting into the mood.

"Hello, pet. Are you free tonight? I was just wondering if you'd…" Arthur let the sentence hang for a few moments, feeling smug when Ludwig's breathing hitched. "… fancy another go?"

Nervous breaths puffed into his ear. Arthur grinned. Ludwig _did_ want it.

The German cleared his throat. "A-Arthur! Well, this _is _a surprise. I didn't think you'd…" Ludwig paused uncertainly. Arthur waited.

"As it turns out, I am free this evening. Did you want to… uh… meet somewhere?"

Arthur crossed his legs, leaning forward against his desk. When he answered, his voice was low, intoxicating. "Yes, love. Would you care for a drink?"

Ludwig gulped breathily. "Y-yes. I would like that very much. It's been such a long time. We'll have much to… catch up on."

Arthur's lips curled into a bigger smile. "Of course. Same time, same place?"

Ludwig's reply was immediate. "Perfect. Yes."

As Arthur ended the call a small thought caused his grin to dim. It was strange. He was trying to forget the pain of losing himself in sex and alcohol… by losing himself in sex and alcohol. He sighed, shrugging his stiff shoulders. Well, considering what they said about the hair of the dog that bit you…

**I'm still not used to formatting… .**

**Anyways, yes. GerEng. I like it. It's sexy and I think it could be very cute. But again, Ludwig and England are just too goddamn similar. Unfortunately, here Arthur's just going to be using the poor bloke. England can be very sexy, I'd like to think, when he's not too busy being depressed or awkward. Here, Arthur's looking for an escape, so he goes into seme mode and starts seducing people. I feel bad, because Ludwig's actually kind of serious here, but….**

**Arthur's being a dick. What's new XD**


End file.
